Don't Leave Me Alone!
by Lucy Hinata
Summary: Sakura tidak bodoh. Ia tahu Sasuke mengerjainya karena ini adalah hari jadi mereka. Tapi, mengapa keadaan berubah menjadi sangat buruk? Sakura hanya ingin terus bersama Sasuke, bukan ditinggalkan olehnya seperti ini. / S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. / AU (Alternate Universe)


Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk ajang BANJIR TOMAT CERI! Yahoo!~  
>Mari kita mengenal SasuSaku lebih dalam XD apa.  
>Omong-omong saya akan mengingatkan kembali di sini.<br>Pen name saya Lucy Hinata, tapi bukan berarti character kesukaan saya Hinata dan saya tidak bisa membuat fic dengan main pairing SasuSaku dengan baik. Terima kasih~ #DukungSasuSaku /yeay~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't leave me alone!<strong>_

_**by Lucy Hinata**_

_**Copyright© Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Main Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Summary: Sakura tidak bodoh. Ia tahu Sasuke mengerjainya karena ini adalah hari jadi mereka. Tapi, mengapa keadaan berubah menjadi sangat buruk? Sakura hanya ingin terus bersama Sasuke, bukan ditinggalkan olehnya seperti ini. S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. AU**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Sasuke sedang membelakanginya. Tapi dapat dilihatnya, bahu laki-laki tercintanya itu bergetar. Menurut hipotesis Sakura, dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, bahu seseorang itu dapat bergetar dalam dua kondisi. Yang pertama, seseorang itu sedang menangis. Dan yang kedua, yang ia yakinkan sedang terjadi pada Sasuke, seseorang itu sedang tertawa. Padahal baru semenit yang lalu, saat Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke, Sasuke mengabaikannya dan membelakangi Sakura seperti saat ini. Tidak mungkin dia sedang menangis kan?<p>

Sakura tidak bodoh. Ia tahu Sasuke sedang mengerjainya. Lagipula, hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang kelima. Ya, sudah lima tahun mereka berpacaran. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di Universitas Konoha dan mulai berpacaran di semester ketiga mereka menjadi mahasiswa. Dan baru dua tahun yang lalu, mereka memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Sakura ingat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat meminta Sakura untuk bertunangan dengannya. Sangat singkat dan posesif. Ciri khas Sasuke.

_"Haruno Sakura, will you be my fiancee? Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Okay? Aku mencintaimu."_

Hanya seperti itu. Tapi, Sakura masih dan akan selalu mengingat perkataan Sasuke tersebut yang menurutnya merupakan kata-kata Sasuke yang paling romantis yang pernah ia dengar. Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan kata romantis sih, sampai-sampai walaupun hanya beberapa kata, hal itu menjadi memori yang sangat indah bagi Sakura. Sebenarnya pernah, tapi sangat jarang. Menurut Sakura, Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang menunjukkan rasa sayangnya lewat perbuatan.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura memutuskan untuk memanggil Sasuke sekali lagi. Lidahnya sudah gatal karena ingin bercerita mengenai banyak hal kepada Sasuke. Yah, walaupun nantinya hanya dibalas gumaman atau anggukan saja, _sih_. Tapi, Sakura rela-rela saja _kok_. Lagipula, ia sudah tahu dan yakin akan satu hal. Sasuke mencintainya. Itulah yang membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini. Namun saat ini, panggilan Sakura bahkan tidak digubris oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Bibirnya merengut menandakan ia sebal oleh tingkah Sasuke. Sekali lagi, ia tidak bodoh. Lihat saja, bahu laki-laki yang masih membelakanginya itu tetap bergetar, walaupun sedikit. _Hell_, dia pasti masih tertawa saat ini. Begitulah pikir Sakura. Lagi-lagi, panggilan Sakura sama sekali tidak digubris Sasuke. Punggung Sasuke masih menghadapnya. Kesabaran Sakura pun habis.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Sasuke!" seru Sakura seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke. Seperti inilah yang Sakura lakukan jika ia dikerjai Sasuke seperti tadi. Ia akan pulang ke rumahnya dengan marah. Tepatnya, pura-pura marah. Inilah yang terjadi setiap hari jadi mereka. Contohnya seperti tahun lalu...

_Flashback on_

_"Terserah kau saja, Sasuke! Aku lelah!" Sakura berlari menjauhi Sasuke yang sedang membelakanginya. Sakura tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Nah, benar kan? Handphone Sakura bergetar dan memunculkan nama Sasuke di layarnya. Sedikit berlama-lama dalam mengangkat panggilan tersebut, akhirnya Sakura mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke._

_"Kenapa?!" tanya Sakura dengan ketus. Pura-pura ketus lebih tepatnya. Dapat terdengar deru napas Sasuke di ujung panggilan tersebut. Kelihatannya, Sasuke sedang berlari saat ini. Sakura menyeringai pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju ke arah rumahnya. Jarak antara tempat pertemuannya tadi dengan Sasuke tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Selain taman tempat pertemuan mereka tersebut indah, taman tersebut merupakan taman yang menyimpan kenangan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Taman itu menyimpan momen saat Sasuke menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura berujung dengan ciuman pertama mereka._

_"Sakura!" Sakura dapat mendengar Sasuke menghela napasnya. Lega sepertinya karena Sakura telah mengangkat panggilan Sasuke. "Kau ke mana barusan? Lama sekali mengangkat telepon dariku." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lama? Ia hanya mengacuhkan panggilan Sasuke selama lima detik kok._

_"Lama?" Sakura bertanya, lebih tepatnya pertanyaan retoris. Ia membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya dan mengambil kunci pintu depan rumahnya dari tas jinjingnya. Setelah ia membuka pintu depan dengan kuncinya, ia memasuki rumahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki, kedua orangtua Sakura, merupakan pengusaha sukses yang mengurus bagian ekonomi di Konoha. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang mengambil cuti dan pergi melaksanakan bulan madu mereka yang kesekian kalinya di Paris, meninggalkan anak tunggal mereka yang berumur 26 tahun. Well, Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka yang terlalu sering bekerja hingga melupakan kebutuhan jasmani mereka._

_"Kau di mana?" tanya Sasuke terengah-engah dan mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya. Sakura baru akan menjawab saat Sasuke berkata lagi, "Cukup. Aku sudah tau. Tunggu aku, Sakura." Setelah itu, panggilan diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lembut seraya menatap layar handphonenya. Mungkin inilah salah satu hal yang menyebabkan ia tidak dapat berpaling dari Sasuke._

_Sakura beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju dapur. Ia ingin mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk tunangannya yang sekarang mungkin sedang berlari kemana-mana untuk membeli sesuatu s eperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. _

_Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Sakura mendengar suara bel rumahnya yang berbunyi. Ia yakin sekali bahwa itu adalah Sasuke. Untunglah jus buah buatannya telah jadi. Ia akan tetap berakting sebentar lagi. Hanya sebentar lagi. Sakura membuka pintunya dan menemukan Sasuke di luar rumahnya._

_"Cih, kau datang?" Sakura melemparkan tatapan sinisnya ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya sengaja menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. Sakura bahkan tidak dapat melihat apa yang sedang disembunyikan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, masih sabar atas perlakuan Sakura terhadapnya._

_"Tentu, aku sudah berjanji akan menemuimu, Hime." Sakura berani bertaruh dan bahkan bersumpah bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke memanggilnya 'Hime'. Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa marah terhadap Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura mengakhiri sandiwaranya dan membukakan pintu gerbang agar kekasihnya bisa masuk ke dalam rumah._

_Sasuke tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sedari tadi. Sakura memutar bola matanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Baru satu langkah Sakura berjalan, tangan mungil miliknya telah ditahan oleh pemuda berambut raven yang dengan perlahan berlutut di hadapan Sakura. Ia membawa sebuah keranjang yang dari tadi disembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya ke hadapan Sakura._

_"Happy anniversary, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."_

_Sakura menutup mulutnya yang tengah menganga dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata beningnya meluncur melalui pipi ranumnya. Ia tidak peduli orang-orang yang lewat di dekat rumahnya sedang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tandai bahwa kawasan di dekat kediaman Haruno selalu ramai karena itu adalah perumahan yang cukup sederhana dan banyak rumahnya. Rumah kediaman Haruno merupakan salah satu yang terbesar di perumahan tersebut._

_"S-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menerima keranjang dari Sasuke dengan air mata yang masih derasnya mengalir. Keranjang bunga tersebut ditutupi oleh sebuah kain berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura di sekeliling kain itu. Dipandu oleh rasa penasaran, Sakura membuka kain yang menutupi keranjang tersebut. Serangkai bunga Sakura yang kelihatannya telah dirangkai sedemikian rupa menjadi sangat indah._

_"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih." Sakura terus menggumamkan kata terima kasih kepada Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke merengkuh tubuh rapuh Sakura yang gemetaran ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dengan sayang. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan gadis di pelukannya selamanya. Dia sudah bertekad akan membahagiakan gadis ini hingga akhir hayatnya. Pelukan itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai Sakura melepaskannya._

_"Oh iya! Aku sudah membuat jus untukmu lho!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Jus? Ia tidak suka yang manis-manis. Sakura pasti sudah tahu itu. Membayangkan dirinya meminum jus buah yang sedikit manis saja sudah membuatnya mual._

_Sakura tertawa sekilas sebelum dia berkata, "Jus tomat tanpa gula setitik pun, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya sekilas. Gadisnya ini memang selalu tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaannya. Betapa ia berharap bahwa ia dapat membahagiakan Sakura selamanya layaknya Sakura membahagiakan dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan hidupnya tanpa gadis musim semi itu._

_Ia sangat mencintai Sakura._

_Flashback off_

Kini Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke di rumahnya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sudah sejam lebih ia menunggu laki-lakinya. Tapi, mengapa Sasuke belum memberinya kabar dengan telepon atau sms? Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia saat ini sangat khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke. Sakura bahkan selalu memeriksa _handphone_nya setiap semenit sekali. Ia terlampau sangat khawatir sepertinya. Setelah satu jam setengah ia menunggu Sasuke, akhirnya _handphone_ miliknya bergetar juga.

"Ino _pig_? Mengapa dia meneleponku?" Sakura terheran-heran melihat nama Ino terpampang jelas di _handphone_ miliknya. Bukannya ia tidak suka kalau Ino meneleponnya, ia lebih suka Sasuke yang meneleponnya saat ini. Entahlah, firasatnya sangat buruk saat ia mengangkat telepon dari Ino.

"_Forehead! Astaga, mengapa kau lama sekali mengangkat teleponku?!_" cerocos Ino sedetik setelah Sakura mengangkat telepon darinya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia dapat merasakan secercah kepanikan di nada bicara Ino saat dia berbicara. Mengapa? Karena Sakura lama mengangkat teleponnya? Tidak mungkin rasanya. Jadi mengapa?

"Ino? Mengapa kau meneleponku?" Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada cemasnya. Omong-omong, ia pasti salah dengar. Ia dapat mendengar isakan Ino dari ujung telepon itu. Mengapa? Mengapa sahabat baiknya bisa terisak seperti itu?

"_Sasuke! Sasuke, Sakura! Sasuke!_" Sakura hanya dapat berharap pendengarannya salah. Mengapa dia menyebut Sasuke sambil berteriak histeris? Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Tangan Sakura yang memegang _handphone_nya mulai bergetar.

"A-Ada apa dengan Sasuke, Ino? Jangan bercanda!" seru Sakura dengan frustasi. Ia dapat merasakan lidahnya kelu dan suaranya bergetar. Apa firasat buruk yang ia rasakan benar? Ia tetap memohon pada Tuhan supaya firasatnya tidak terkabul.

"_Dia kecelakaan saat sedang membeli hadiah anniversary untukmu dan..._" Ino sepertinya tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Ia masih terisak dan menggumamkan kata maaf lewat telepon. Sakura dapat merasakan dunianya runtuh seketika mendengar Sasuke kecelakaan. Tidak, dia masih punya harapan!

"Kumohon... Katakan dia selamat dan dia sedang menuju ke sini, Ino. Kumohon..." Sakura bahkan dapat mendengar nada sarat putus asa di dalam kata-katanya sendiri. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang melapisi bagian depan rumahnya, tepatnya di dekat pintu masuk rumahnya.

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu. Ia meninggal di tempat dan..." _Sakura jatuh. Jiwa dan raganya telah jatuh. Ia bahkan masih berharap pendengarannya salah. Kini, tangisan Ino makin menyayat hati Sakura. Sakura pun mulai ikut menangis bersama Ino.

"Dan apa, Ino? Dan apa?" Sakura harus mendengar semuanya mengenai Sasuke. Ia harus mendengar segala hal yang terjadi mengenai kekasihnya.

"_..._" Kata-kata Ino yang diucapkan olehnya dengan gemetar menahan tangis sukses membuat Sakura menangis histeris. Ia mengambil tasnya dari dalam rumah dan berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha yang merupakan tempat di mana Sasuke dan Ino sekarang berada. Ia tidak peduli dirinya dilihat oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Ia hanya ingin menangis, melampiaskan seluruh kesedihannya dengan berteriak. Ia tidak peduli orang-orang akan menyebutnya tidak waras karena ia memang tidak akan waras kalau tidak bersama dengan Sasuke. Ia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Ia mencintai seluruh bagian dari Sasuke. Sasuke adalah hidupnya. Sasuke adalah kepingan terakhir dari _puzzle_ yang membentuk hati Sakura. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Sasuke. Kata-kata dari Ino terus terbayang-bayang di pikirannya dan membuatnya menangis lebih kencang lagi.

'_Tubuh Sasuke hancur, Sakura. Hancur hingga wajahnya tidak dapat dikenali lagi._'

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari di koridor rumah sakit tanpa memedulikan kakinya yang sudah terasa sakit oleh karena ia terus berlari dari rumahnya sedari tadi. Ia lebih mementingkan Sasuke yang telah terbaring tak bernyawa. Memikirkan Sasuke yang sudah tak ada di dunia ini membuat kepalanya pening dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Baru sekitar sejam yang lalu dia mengenang masa-masa indahnya bersama Sasuke. Dan sekarang ia sudah menghadapi kenyataan terburuk dalam hidupnya. Sasuke meninggalkannya. Lebih parah lagi, Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Ia tidak akan kembali. Hati Sakura makin berdenyut sakit mendengar kemungkinan tersebut. Ia berbelok ke suatu koridor lain, masih sambil berlari dan kemudian menemukan Ino dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan diikat ke atas. Ia sedang menunduk, menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya yang ramping. Dapat Sakura lihat, bahu sahabat baiknya itu turut bergetar.

"Ino?" Sakura memanggil Ino dengan pelan. Dengan cepat, Ino memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura dengan wajah cantiknya yang bersimbah air mata. Dan jangan lupakan rambut merah mudanya yang sangat kacau. Ino pun sama seperti Sakura. Wajahnya kacau dengan basahnya air mata menyelimuti wajah cantiknya dan iris _aquamarine_nya yang berkaca-kaca. Kedua sahabat tersebut menerjang satu sama lain. Saling berbagi kesedihan dengan pelukan mereka. Ino tidak mencintai Sasuke layaknya Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Ino menyayanginya sebagai kakak laki-laki. Lagipula, Ino sudah memiliki Shikamaru sebagai suaminya. Ino tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis kala melihat keadaan sahabat merah mudanya yang terlampau sangat kacau saat ini.

"Sakura, kau harus kuat. Kau harus kuat." Ino terus menggumamkan kata-kata penuh penekanan untuk sekedar menenangkan suasana hati seorang Sakura. Tidak semudah itu untuk Sakura tentu saja. Ia tidak bisa merelakan Sasuke begitu saja. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Sasuke telah pergi. Mungkin ini adalah karma untuknya yang telah membuat Sasuke pergi kemana-mana. Ia juga yang telah membuat Sasuke pergi untuk mencari hadiah untuknya, seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Ia yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang terjadi pada Sasuke saat ini. Kalau saja ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya seperti tadi, Sasuke mungkin tidak akan bernasib seperti ini. Semua ini tak mungkin terjadi kalau Sakura tak bertingkah. Mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, Sakura makin menangis histeris. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Ino.

"Sasuke... Ia meninggal karena aku, Ino. Karenaku!" Sakura makin meraung di pelukan Ino. Sementara Ino sendiri makin terisak melihat kondisi sahabatnya. Ia membelai rambut Sakura dan merapikannya sedikit. Ino memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan menggoyangkannya dengan kuat.

"Tidak, Sakura. Tidak. Ini adalah takdir Tuhan. Ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Sadarlah, Sakura, sadar!" Ino terus menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura dengan kuat. Ia harus membuat Sakura berhenti menangis dan sadar. Ia tahu ini berat bagi Sakura, tapi tak ada salahnya Sakura mencoba untuk sabar dan menerima kenyataan. Sakura menghela napasnya dalam-dalam masih sambil terisak. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bisakah aku melihat tubuhnya, Ino?" Sakura merasakan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dan dia hampir jatuh kalau saja Ino tidak menahan tubuhnya. Lantas saja Ino langsung menggeleng dengan kuat. Belum apa-apa saja, Sakura sudah tidak berdaya seperti ini. Apalagi kalau dia melihat tubuh Sasuke yang hancur.

"Tidak boleh, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh melihat Sasuke!" Ino masih menahan Sakura agar tidak jatuh ke lantai. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa frustasi. Lalu, terdengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggil Sakura. Dokter Tsunade. Dokter yang menangani Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau boleh melihatnya. Tapi, kau hanya boleh melihatnya dari luar. Aku akan menahanmu," Dokter Tsunade membawa Sakura menuju ke ruangan di mana jasad Sasuke berada. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan. Ia tidak membukanya terlalu lebar, tapi juga tidak terlalu sempit. Sakura dapat melihat suatu tempat tidur di sana. Dan di atas tempat tidur tersebut, terbaring seseorang. Seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali bagian wajah, ditutupi oleh kain putih yang terdapat beberapa bercak merah yang diduga Sakura adalah darah. Saat Sakura melihat wajah dari seseorang yang terbaring tak bernyawa tersebut, keseimbangannya runtuh seketika. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi mengenali wajah orang itu. Tapi dari rambutnya, walaupun telah dipenuhi oleh darah yang sepertinya mulai mengering, ia dapat mengenali rambut itu sebagai rambut Sasuke dengan model pantat ayamnya.

"Sakura! Aku sudah bilang kalau sebaiknya kau tidak melihat jasadnya!" teriak Ino seraya mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya ke kursi terdekat untuk mendudukkan sahabatnya yang sudah terlihat lebih kacau dari sebelumnya.

"Baik, Ino. Maafkan aku." Sakura memijit kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit lagi. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya kembali. Apa lagi setelah ini? Surat terakhir dari Sasuke? Itu akan sangat menyiksanya. Baiklah, surat terakhir. Itu akan terdengar sangat klise bagi Sakura.

"Sakura," panggil Tsunade, "Aku tahu waktunya tidak tepat. Tapi, Sasuke tadi menyimpan ini di saku bajunya." Tsunade menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sudah robek di sana-sini dan terdapat bercak-bercak darah di sekitar kertas tersebut. Sakura mendesah pelan. Surat terakhir ya? Sangat klise.

Sakura membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan menemukan suatu perintah tertulis di sana.

**"PERGILAH KE TAMAN TEMPAT KITA TADI BERTEMU DAN CARI SEBUAH KOTAK BERWARNA BIRU!"**

Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Inikah yang akan Sasuke berikan untuknya sesaat sebelum ia meninggal? Kotak biru? Apa maksudnya itu? Mengapa Sasuke begitu misterius baginya? Selalu saja seperti itu dari sejak pertama mereka menjalin kasih. Memori-memorinya bersama Sasuke terlintas lagi dalam otaknya. Ia harus mencari tahu apa yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Ino, aku harus pergi," kata Sakura dengan terburu-buru seraya menggenggam kertas yang ditemukan Tsunade dari saku baju Sasuke. Ino berusaha mencegah Sakura, tetapi Sakura telah terlebih dahulu berlari dan meninggalkan Ino dan Tsunade yang menatap kepergian gadis merah muda tersebut dalam diam.

Selagi berlari menuju taman tempat ia terakhir melihat Sasuke, sekelebat memori merakit rasa sakit yang setiap detiknya semakin bertambah kala ia memikirkan Sasuke beserta memori-memorinya. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya akan begini kejadiannya. Lima tahun sudah mereka berjuang bersama, tapi ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir dengan begini tragis. Setiap derap langkah Sakura yang sedang berlari seiring dengan setiap tetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, Sakura sampai di taman tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Ia mencari-cari kotak biru yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke di kertasnya tadi. Tak sampai satu menit, ia sudah menemukan kotak yang ia cari. Kotak tersebut berada di bangku yang menghadap ke air mancur taman. Ia duduk di bangku tersebut dan memangku kotak biru itu di atas pahanya. Ia harus kuat apapun isi dari kotak biru ini. Ia membuka perlahan kotak tersebut dan melihat sebuah amplop. Ia dapat menebak apa isi dari amplop tersebut. Surat terakhir Sasuke yang seharusnya menjadi hadiah hari jadi mereka. Sakura membuka amplop tersebut dengan perlahan dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalamnya. Tangannya yang memegang surat tersebut bergetar dan matanya yang indah mengeluarkan air mata bening lagi yang tak ada habis-habisnya.

'_Dear Sakura,_

_Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku yang biasanya super irit masalah kata-kata seperti ini menulis surat yang pasti tidak terlalu singkat._

_Ini akan menjadi kali pertama dan terakhir aku menulis surat. Jadi, jangan hilangkan surat ini atau kau akan menyesal._

_Cih, sangat menyebalkan menulis sepanjang ini. Bersyukurlah, Haruno Sakura._

_Omong-omong, langsung saja. Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu atas selama ini. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Terima kasih karena kau telah bertahan menghadapi batu sepertiku selama ini._

_Tapi... Kurasa aku sudah mencapai batasnya. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi, hubungan pertunangan kita harus berakhir sampai di sini._

_Regards,_

_US_'

Sakura membiarkan mulutnya terbuka sementara air mata masih mengalir dari sudut matanya. Berakhir? Itu yang menjadi hadiah hari jadi mereka? Sungguh, mengapa cobaan datang bertubi-tubi pada Sakura? Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia kuat dan ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri supaya kuat. Ia mengambil kotak kedua berwarna merah muda yang berada di dalam kotak biru tersebut. Apalagi ini? Pernyataan pembatalan pertunangan dari Sasuke, eh? Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke atas semua ini. Ini semua salahnya. Ia yang membuat Sasuke meninggal. Ia egois. Ia membuka kotak kedua dari Sasuke dengan sakit yang menyergap hatinya. Ia mencintai Sasuke. Namun, ia telah kehilangan Sasuke untuk selamanya. Tuhan pasti sedang menghukumnya dengan mengirimkan pernyataan resmi pembatalan pertunangan dirinya dan...

Haah?

.

.

Tunggu...

.

.

Heh?

.

.

Ia tidak salah lihat?

.

.

Nah, ia bahkan masih mengucek matanya.

.

.

Ia yakin bahwa ia salah lihat.

.

.

Ia tidak mau percaya ini.

.

.

Ini sangat menyakitkan baginya.

.

.

Sasuke telah meninggal.

.

.

Tapi, mengapa sesuatu di dalam kotak tersebut tidak mau berubah?

.

.

Ia bahkan meneteskan air matanya lebih dari sebelumnya.

.

.

"S-Sasuke-kun... Mengapa kau memberiku cincin dengan singkatan US?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih menangis tersedu-sedu saat ia menemukan sebuah tulisan kecil di kotak merah muda tersebut. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat tulisan yang sepertinya ditulis dengan pen berwarna biru itu. Tepatnya di ujung kanan bawah dari penutup kotak tersebut.

**NB: MANEKIN YANG DIRIAS AGAR WAJAHNYA TERLIHAT HANCUR DAN MEMAKAI WIG YANG MODELNYA SAMA DENGAN RAMBUTKU TERNYATA SANGAT MIRIP DENGANKU, EH? LIHAT BELAKANGMU, SAKURA. -US**

Sakura tidak mau mempercayai penglihatannya. Ia tercengang melihat tulisan tersebut. A-Apa... Belakang? Ia dengan perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan sedetik kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia tidak percaya ini. Seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya saat ini berada di depannya. Seseorang yang ia yakini sudah tiada dari dunia ini. Seseorang yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia berdiri di sana, memegang rangkaian bunga mawar putih dengan _tuxedo_ hitam yang senada dengan warna kulitnya. Sakura tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Ia hanya diam dan mencoba meneliti sekitarnya. Teman-temannya berdiri di sana. Naruto dan Hinata yang baru seminggu lalu menikah, Neji dan Tenten yang setahun lalu telah menikah, dan jangan lupakan Ino dan Shikamaru. Ino terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sakura yang dianggapnya lucu. Apa Sakura lupa bilang kalau Ino hebat dalam berakting? Selain teman-temannya, ia dapat melihat ayah dan ibunya -yang seharusnya sedang berada di Korea Selatan- beserta ayah dan ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Mereka berempat berdiri berdampingan dan memakai baju formal. Dan ia dapat melihat Dokter Tsunade menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Sakura. _Hell_, apa Sakura juga lupa bilang kalau Tsunade adalah tantenya? Tante mana lagi yang tega mengerjai keponakannya kalau bukan Tsunade?

Sakura seharusnya sudah tahu dari awal. Ini semua lebih dari sekedar kebetulan. Ino yang berada di rumah sakit bersama dengan Sasuke? Ya! Seharusnya ia tahu dari awal. Dan juga tidak lupa Tsunade yang mengurusi Sasuke atau tiruan Sasuke. Itu bukan kebetulan! Itu semua telah diatur! Kalau saja ia mau duduk tenang dan mengevaluasi rentetan kejadian yang telah ia alami, ia pasti dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa meninggalnya Sasuke adalah suatu kebohongan belaka.

"S-Sasuke-kun? K-Kau masih hidup?" Sakura bertanya terbata-bata. Sungguh, ia tidak dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini. Perasaannya sungguh campur aduk. Bahagia, terkejut, tidak percaya, terharu, dan sebagainya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sudut bibirnya yang terangkat ke atas. Sakura pun memandangnya dengan garang. Sikap macam apa itu?!

"Sasuke-kun, jelaskan!" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah. Dapat dilihatnya, Sasuke dan beberapa orang lain menahan tawanya. Jelas saja, perempatan di dahi lebar Sakura makin bertambah. Ia pun makin melancarkan tatapan yang semua orang artikan 'Tertawa-dan-kau-mati'. Lantas saja, semua orang langsung terdiam mengingat tenaga Sakura yang bahkan dapat melampaui tenaga laki-laki. Kecuali Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau cari mati ya?" Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan ditunjukkan langsung kepada Sasuke yang dapat diartikan 'Jelaskan-atau-tinju-melayang'. Sasuke menghela napas. Tapi seringai tipis yang berada di bibirnya masih belum hilang. Sasuke bahkan terlihat tampan dengan seringai itu.

"Cukup mudah, Sakura," Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju ke arah Sakura. Setiap langkah dari sepatu Sasuke senada dengan detak jantung Sakura yang berirama seakan menyatu dengan harmonis menjadi satu bagian yang tak dapat dipisahkan, "Saat ini, pasti kau sudah tahu bahwa kematianku tadi merupakan suatu kepura-puraan." Sasuke meraih kotak merah muda tempat cincin yang tadi dilihat oleh Sakura berada.

"Dan tujuanku adalah ini," Sasuke berlutut, menjatuhkan rangkaian bunga mawar putih yang tadi ia bawa tepat di depannya. Lalu, ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang memegang kotak berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah muda tersebut ke arah Sakura. Sementara, Sakura hanya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Otaknya sudah mulai selesai merakit ritual apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan di sini.

"Tapi, itu tadi kau bilang di surat bahwa hubungan kita sudah berakhir..." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Ia maju selangkah, mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke seakan magnet dengan kutub utara yang menarik tubuhnya yang merupakan magnet dengan kutub selatan.

"Kau ini pintar, tapi agak lambat ya," Sasuke berdecak sebal. Sakura hanya terkekeh singkat dan kemudian diam kembali. Menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari kekasihnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku hanya akan mengucapkan ini sekali. Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kau mengganti nama keluargamu menjadi Uchiha dan menemaniku sepanjang hidupmu? Aku bersumpah di depan saksi-saksi yang hadir hari ini bahwa aku akan membahagiakanmu selama aku hidup di dunia ini."

Sakura terdiam, terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Tidak...," Ia terlihat menggantungkan kata-katanya. Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengatakan tidak. Apa yang kurang darinya? Apa Sakura masih marah karena rencananya yang terlalu keterlaluan tadi? Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak berani menatap ke arah Sakura sampai ia merasakan terjangan kuat yang berasal dari Sakura. Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sasuke, "Maksudku, tidak mungkin aku menolak lamaranmu yang seperti itu, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke dapat merasakan _tuxedo_nya basah. Sakura pasti sedang menangis lagi. Menangis bahagia karena hari ini adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Sasuke dapat mendengar tepuk tangan riuh dari sekelilingnya. Apalagi dari Naruto dan Ino. Ino sangat berjasa besar dalam rencananya kali ini. Begitupun Tsunade. Untung saja dokter itu mau membantunya saat ia berkata bahwa ia akan melamar Sakura.

Sakura berdiri dengan perlahan. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke dan mengajak Sasuke untuk turut berdiri bersamanya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan dalam. Begitupun sebaliknya. Iris _emerald_ bertemu dengan iris _onyx_. Merah muda bertemu dengan raven. _Cherry_ bertemu dengan tomat. Matahari bertemu dengan kutub. Cerah bertemu dengan gelap. Dua kepribadian yang berlawanan bertemu. Dua kepribadian yang akan melengkapi satu sama lain. Ceria dan dingin. Sakura yang ceria menghangatkan Sasuke yang dingin. Sebuah pernikahan tidak akan mudah bagi mereka. Ya, mereka tahu itu. Tapi, hanya satu yang mereka yakini untuk saat ini dan seterusnya. Mereka saling mencintai dan mereka akan berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan cinta itu.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar derai tawa panjang yang berasal dari anak perempuan berambut raven yang saat ini tengah beranjak menuju umurnya yang ke lima belas.

"Jadi, begitukah cara papa melamar mama?" tanya anak itu tidak percaya. _Hell_, papanya yang begitu dingin dan ketus bisa seromantis itu ternyata. Sakura yang sedang duduk di sebelah anak itu pun turut tertawa mendengar tawa anaknya yang terdengar sangat puas. Sasuke pasti marah kalo dia tahu Sakura menceritakan cerita masa lalu mereka berdua. Tapi ia hanya ingin menurunkan cerita tersebut ke anaknya_ kok_.

"Yah, begitulah Sasura-chan," jawab Sakura singkat sembari mengelus rambut Sasura yang panjangnya sudah mencapai bahu. Ia dapat melihat Sasura menyeringai tipis. _Wow_, ia menuruni Sasuke. Seringainya bahkan membuatnya terlihat cantik -dan jangan lupakan agak jahat.

"Aku ingin tahu apabila papa...," suara Sasura terpotong oleh bel rumah yang berbunyi. Sasura melihat ke arah jam dinding. Tepat jam enam sore. Pasti itu Sasuke. Ia makin menyeringai tipis. Ia harus menyambut papanya terlebih dahulu. Lalu, ia berlari menuruni tangga berbentuk _spiral_ dan bergegas membuka pintu gerbang untuk Sasuke.

"Papa!" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan menoleh ke arah anak semata wayangnya yang tengah berdiri di depannya dan menyunggingkan seringai cantik di mata Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Anak itu baginya sangat merepotkan. Sasura sering meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarnya ke _mall_. Dan semua orang tahu bahwa Sasuke paling benci suasana keramaian. Tapi entah kenapa permintaan anak tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa ia tolak dan akhirnya ia bersedia untuk mengantar Sasura. Sasuke mengangkat dagunya, seakan menyiratkan kepada Sasura untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_Ehem_. Dengarkan aku. Aku hanya akan mengucapkan ini sekali," Sasura menutup mulutnya menahan tawa sementara otak Sasuke sedang mencerna kata-kata Sasura. Ia seperti pernah mendengar kata-kata itu. Tapi kapan dan di mana? Akhirnya ia harus bersabar hingga Sasura mau melanjutkannya, "Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kau mengganti nama keluargamu menjadi Uchiha dan-"

"SA-KU-RA!" Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sasura sampai selesai. Ia langsung pergi ke tempat Sakura berada, di lantai dua, dengan wajah tampannya yang diselimuti oleh warna merah. Malu rupanya, eh? Sasura hanya dapat tertawa dengan puas di depan pintu rumahnya. Jarang-jarang bukan dia bisa mengerjai papanya? Dan sekarang, ia telah mengetahui kelemahan papanya. Jadi, mengerjai papanya nanti akan menjadi hobi baru bagi Sasura. Dan sebaiknya kita jangan mencari tahu apa hukuman dari Sasuke untuk Sakura yang akan menyebabkan Sakura tidak dapat bergerak dari tempat tidurnya lagi besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Aku bersyukur ia tidak meninggalkanku sendirian saat itu<strong>

**Aku bersyukur ia hanya berpura-pura**

**Aku bersyukur ia melamarku saat itu**

**Aku bersyukur ia dapat membahagiakanku selama ini**

**Aku bersyukur memiliki Sasura dalam hidupku**

**Aku bersyukur dapat hidup dan mencintainya**

_**- Uchiha Sakura (US)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aku bersyukur ia menangis tulus dari hatinya saat itu<strong>

**Aku bersyukur ia menerimaku yang seperti batu**

**Aku bersyukur ia tidak berkata tidak untuk lamaranku**

**Aku bersyukur dapat membahagiakannya selama ini**

**Aku bersyukur Sasura hadir dalam hidupku**

**Aku bersyukur dapat hidup dan mencintainya**

_**- Uchiha Sasuke (US)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aku bersyukur punya papa dan mama yang seperti itu<strong>

**Aku bersyukur mempunyai sifat mama yang ceria**

**Aku bersyukur mempunyai sifat papa yang pintar**

**Aku bersyukur papa dan mama bersatu dan bahagia**

**Aku bersyukur mereka mencintaiku sepenuh hati mereka**

**P.S. : Aku juga ingin merasakan kisah **_**proposal**_** mereka berdua yang sangat indah**

_**- Uchiha Sasura (US)**_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yohohoho, bagaimana minna-san? Okesip, saya tahu awalnya mungkin agak membosankan. Tapi, tak ada salahnya kan menyumbangkan review di kotak review? Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak atas para reader yang telah membaca cerita ini. Semoga kalian tetap menjadi fans SasuSaku seperti saya. Mari kita ramaikan BanjirTomatCeri! Yeayyyy~


End file.
